The Void War
by Tennisgurl14
Summary: Our young heroes have the fate of the world in their hands.How? You'll just have to wait and find out. Changed summary
1. Intro

AN: Alright, before you readers out there start reading my first story ever please take the time to read this little explanation on some events happening in _The Void War_. Feel free to skip it if you don't feel like it, I don't care, but for those of you out there that can get easily confused when reading something that's completely confusing, this is for you.

**Summary:** Light and Dark. Two completely opposite entities yet one cannot live without the other. Join our favorite heroes as they battle for the answer behind the truth of their destinies facing a dark Master whose plan is to rule the world under the complete Darkness enveloping the surrounding worlds.

The magical people who use their powers for good in this story will be called the People of the Light. The people who use their powers for evil will be called the People of the Dark. This is because I want readers to have the understanding between good and evil, light and dark, ying and yang. I'm really into this topic since my friends and I discussed it the other day at the park so too bad for those of you who think I'm extremely weird.

Also, please note that by magical powers, I mean that the People of the Light and Dark were born with these powers of the elements, levitation, or other forms of magical powers. In the magical world, it's very common for people to transform into an animal spirit that represents their personality the most which is called their Animalia Spirit. So, for example if a person is very lazy and has no intentions of doing anything (like a certain friend of mine…) would transform into a Koala since Koalas are known to be slightly lazy, right?

So, in order to give everyone a clear vision on this, here is the list of the main characters written in their full names with their powers and animal forms. And yes, they may have two different powers or animal forms.

**Soularis Draconia Vatin- Power: Steel; Animal: Dragon/Lion**

**Sacilia Teraldi Gerald- Power: Air; Animal: Swan**

**Jason Kurogane Tyler- Power: Earth; Animal: Wolf/Dragon**

**Madison Daidouji Taylor- Power: Nature/Wood; Animal: Crane**

**Henry Hamtaro Raymond- Power: Psychic/Teleporter; Animal: Fox**

**Bijou Annabel Ribbon- Power: Psychic/Ghost walker; Animal: White Rabbit**

**Maxwell Wizen Stevens- Power: Fire; Animal: Black Panther**

**Sandra Roselia Sanchez- Power: Mind Reader/Sparks; Animal: Spotted Leopard**

**Stanley Aidan Sanchez- Power: Mind Reader/Lightning; Animal: Spotted Leopard**

**Pashmina Lilia Mafura- Power: Water/Ice; Cheetah**

**Skyken Spiralis Rae- Power: Lava; Animal: Wolf**

**Margrette Nicole Thomas- Power: Ice; Animal: Lynx**

For those of you out there who are familiar with the fact that Meilin Rae and Madison Taylor in Cardcaptors do not possess any magical powers, that's not going to be the case; I feel really bad for them since they are portrayed as secondary characters most of the time, so in this story, their characters are portrayed as major roles.

As for Hamtaro, due to the fact that I'm going to be using humans in this story, his name will be represented as Henry Hamtaro Raymond because my mom thinks it's too weird; yes I listen to her. But, the people in this story will be calling him Hamtaro; think of it as his nickname, but it really isn't. Ha, I'm not about to let his name disappear don't worry.

The Council is a ministry that watches over any magical occurrences over the stream of worlds across the universe. (You know sort of like the Ministry of Magic from Harry Potter.) And, to the magic people, the countries, cities, towns, villages, and continents have their own leaders. For a village it would be the elders; for a town or city, it'd be the eldest man in his middle-age; for a country, it'd be someone of high authority taken as the Mayor—which is a huge honor to have; and for the continents, it'd be the whole line of leaders from the different districts. They'll have different titles, but they still mean that their leaders, ok?

For the plot of the storyline…well, that's a secret! I'll give you some hints along the way but I intend to make this fic sort of a Hamtaro/HarryPotter/KingdomHearts/Cardcaptors crossover together with some other story lines from movies and tv shows. Which, do not in any way belong to m, I swear! Anyway, sorry if this is confusing to some of you, but the story will make sense in later time.


	2. Prologue

AN: Ok, since this is my first fic, I must ask all of you to take it easy on me please and pardon for any stupid mistakes and/or suckish sequences. I accept constructive criticism, but I don't think I can handle flames yet. Here is the prologue to my first story ever. I would appreciate reviews. It tells the terrible past from all the main characters in this story so that none of you can get confused in the near future of this fic. I'd also like to thank the person who ever created the Ham-Humans and the Ham-Humans belong entirely to you, and in no way am I trying to copy you.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the following products mentioned in this story which include Anime, T.V., Electronics, Cars, Movies, etc. etc, nor did I attempt to question the word of God. All of the original characters/items belong to their original creators. Sigh, life is so unfair…

* * *

Prologue: The beginning of the Void

_Darkness surrounded them as the creatures continued onward. They were shadows, dark beings with no existence in the world. They were creations of the Dark Master. Their purpose: to kill all light and goodness from people's hearts. That is the way in which they work. And they will stop at nothing to do what the Master had asked them to do._

"Run, Madison! Hurry!!" A man said, wearing a dark uniform while carrying a gleaming silver sword in his left hand; in his right was the tiny hand of his one and only child, who was struggling against the mounds of dirt seeping up into her nostrils and eyes as she was desperately trying to keep up with her father, the Captain of the Royal Army.

"Father, I can't!" She wailed miserably as she started to slow down, fatigue and tiredness weighing down on her tiny body. Her father looked concerned and worried as he eyed the surrounding premises around them. There was screaming in the background as the people in this city, this city in which the Captain had visited with his daughter leaving his wife behind, was in torment. And on top of that, his only daughter could possibly be in danger of getting…killed.

Shaking this out of his head, he sent himself into his instincts, completely aware of the surrounding enemies fighting and killing the people around him. Protecting his daughter was his main priority. They were surely in danger now, since they had stopped for a brief moment to catch their rushing breathes. That is until…

"Hello, Josaiah."

The Captain of the Royal Army whipped around to see a very familiar face he did not want to see.

"Zodias."

He whispered the name in malice, as though it were poison that could potentially kill him. He drew his sword and pointed it at his sworn enemy, the very one that he was sent to destroy in the first place. "You will pay for killing these people." The little girl flinched. She had never heard her father sound so angry before and she felt as though this was a dark meeting between the two. She couldn't help but peek up at the shadowy figure.

His hair was a dark mahogany color and he was clad in a type of armor that seemed to glimmer with darkness. But his eyes, his eyes sent shivers up her spine that made her want to run. They were a bottomless pit of nothing; a black emptiness that sent a chilly air around him. A black sword was at his side.

The man named Zodias chuckled, "Don't be so harsh, Josaiah. You shouldn't take your anger out on me since I'm not the one killing the people of this city." The Captain glared murderously at him. "But, I guess you _should_ take your anger out on me since I just killed your so called 'Superior Commander.'" The Captain's eyes immediately widened in shock which made Zodias chuckle with pleasure.

"You _what?!"_

"Now, now. You heard me. I killed your best friend and his wife." He said this as though it wasn't at all something to care about. But, Josaiah looked at him with a glare that meant a killer. "Now his son is next."

"I will never let you kill their only son. He's the Protector of the King." He said in an extremely calming voice. Zodias's smirk was replaced with a glare.

He replied, "You think so, huh? Well, we'll just see about that. Give us the girl." He then proceeded making his way over the mounds of dead bodies that collected during the battle.

Josaiah stared worriedly after his daughter in complete fear. "Run, Madison. RUN!!! RUN!!!" Not taking a second glance at her father, Madison Taylor ran towards the federal direction they were heading in the first place. Behind her, she could hear the agonizing yells from both men as they were locked in a fierce sword-to-sword battle.

"GET THE GIRL!!" She heard Zodias yelling and knowing they were after her, she continued running as fast as her little legs could take her. However, she managed to trip over a rock and she laid in the dirt, completely still while breathing slowly. She lifted herself up slowly from her position. The dark creatures were running towards her now at an alarming speed. That's when she remembered what her mother told her before she left with her father.

"_In times of crises, Madison, you have to collect all the fear inside of you and let it escape your body. Fear will only make you slower; you must be brave for you own sake as well as mine and your father's. Once you tame your fear, you have to release your Aura and control it through your body."_

As soon as she thought of this, she relaxed her mind and pretended the dark creatures weren't there. As though they never existed. Finally, raising both hands and clasping them together as though she were holding a spherical object, she released her Aura. Feeling the creatures disappear around her, she fell into a slow unconsciousness as she heard yelling coming from her father and Zodias for the last time from both of them, as well as the crying of a boy…

~*~*~

"But, papa. Why do I have to go to a boardi-board school and Stan doesn't?" A young girl, no more than seven, said to her father as they were walking towards the train that would take the small child to the boarding school.

Her father looked upon her sadly. "Because you need protection from the mean soldiers that are attacking us here; otherwise they'll get you just like…just like your mother." The small child nodded in understanding, looking slightly sad that she was leaving her father and older twin brother.

"Yes, papa. But, Stan and I have never been away from each other for a long, long time." The little girl replied casting a glance behind her at her brother's sulking figure. It was true, since the time of their birth both twins have never left each other's sides. They were best friends and they had the ability to sense the other's presence from far away.

"I know, honey, but you'll have to learn to accept this since you'll be all grown up by the time I see you next summer." Her mother replied, looking straight ahead of her. "Now, give your daddy a kiss and don't forget to write a letter to Stan and I." He said as he saw one of the servants waving to them. He turned to his daughter, close to tears, and embraced her as though she were a life preserver.

"I'll miss you, my sweet, sweet, little girl."

"I'll miss you papa. You and Stan."

And with that, the brave girl made her way towards the servant, taking her hand, and casted one more glance back at the crying face of her father and her depressed brother whom she wouldn't be seeing until next year.

Suddenly, her brother ran up towards the train as it was slowly leaving and saw her sister's surprised face. "Sands! Sissy! Don't forget the song I taught you! Don't forget it ok?! Whenever you sing it, you'll think of me and I'll be there with you always, Sandy!" He was yelling and the bystanders looked on in sadness before turning to do whatever they were doing. He took her hand and the tears flowed uncontrollably down his cheeks as his sister held out her pinky. He took it as it would've been the last time that they felt each other's presence for a long time.

"I promise. Stan."

The train rolled away into the mist as Stan's father yanked him away from the train and back towards the car. Before Stan could do or say anything, they were driving at the speed of light. Looking outside his window, Stan saw the black clouds looming overhead and the red fire flickering up from the nearby hills from the town of York.

"Dad, why's there clouds when it was sunny a few minutes ago?" He asked innocently, and his father almost had a heart-attack as he continued to drive faster, being the only car on the nearly empty roads. Stan was getting scared now, not scared for himself but for Sandy. Who knows what will happen to her? He didn't want to think about it right now, he didn't because if Sandy was gone, he'd be alone. He'd be alone with his father…

"Because, it's coming." His father said finally and reaching their home, he grabbed Stan with him out the driver's seat and ran inside, shutting, locking, and closing all the doors, windows, lights, and curtains as they headed down their basement, huddling together in silence.

For in the distance, the screaming of dying people could be heard.

~*~*~

He couldn't recall a time where there was nothing more depressing than facing an invisible enemy that had just killed both his parents. His mother, the Head Priestess, and his father, the Superior Commander of the Royal Army had just died before his eyes. As he was carrying their bodies towards their dug graves, he heard a piercing scream of defeat. He couldn't bare it anymore. It was tearing him apart to pieces. All of his life he lived a happy and good life and now here were enemies that wanted to destroy it.

Shaking with anger he transformed into his Animalia Spirit, a humongous pitch black wolf with the only sight of color to behold was his pure crystal blue eyes that were staring at the oncoming shadows hungrily in hatred. The Wolf turned its massive head towards his parents' graves where their bodies laid in peace for a final time, before he finally proceeded to tear its way through the creatures.

"_Why? Why did it have to be now, why did it have to be them?" _The boy's mind was screaming inside of his wolfish body, wanting himself kill more, but somehow by some miracle, his descendant declined.

"_It's too dangerous Jason. Stop. I don't want you to end up like me. Stop it. _Stop." The wolf and the boy, both the same beings, stopped slashing at the creatures and the entity showed himself. It was an extremely large man, tall and muscular, wearing old clothes of ancient Japan. The only thing you could see was his gleaming long silver sword that was about his height, his black spiky hair, his maroon eyes, and his sad frown. He was transparent, a residual type being.

The Wolf/boy stopped, staring at him with sad eyes that were close to tears. The man spoke in a ghost voice, "Jason, kid, stop. This is exactly what happened to me when I was your age. I turned cold and hard. But I don't want that to happen to you Jason. I know it's painful to lose both of your parents, but trust me they wouldn't want you to turn yourself hard. Don't be hard, Jason. You're a good kid. Stop."

The man was able to calm the Wolf/boy completely down and the wolf turned back into a boy. A boy who was now crying, putting all of his emotions out in the open as the man stared at him in sadness. The screaming had stopped now and the dark clouds that loomed overhead hours ago, now disappeared to show the gray clouds that were streaking rain across the ground. The creatures were crawling into dark masses, their job finally done.

But with the result of all of this, it wasn't enough to stop the pain striking the young boy's heart as he knelt down on the ground. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere across the ground with some faces that he recognize. The man, however, was looking around for any other unknown enemy that could come back; he still displayed the look of sadness with worriment added into it. He recalled a sad time in which he too, lost his parents. In which he had turned hard, cold, and completely void of all other emotions.

"Kurogane…" The boy whispered just enough so that the gruff man could hear him. Apparently he had stopped his crying.

"What?" He asked gently, eye softening as he saw the helpless body of the little boy before him.

"C-can you tell me the story again?" The boy asked, looking up while wiping his tears away. He was now done displaying his sad emotions.

"Which story?" There were millions of stories that he told the kid.

"The one where you died." The boy said softly, so as not to offend the gruff man in any way. He knew he was sensitive on the subject of his own death, but he needed to hear it so that it could comfort him.

The man sighed, knowing all along. Where would he start? "Well, you know, it was a day like this in which my mother and father died in order to protect Suwa, Japan from the same creatures you just saw." The boy winced slightly, remembering the gory image of his parents' bodies side by side in their own pool of blood. "Then, Priestess Tomoyo found me and took me in where I became the Superior Commander of the Royal Army during that time." He had a soft expression now, remembering his dear wife who was the Head Priestess just as the kid's mother had been as well as his father.

"Then one day, a million leagues of soldiers attacked. I had to protect Dr-my friend, but he told me to protect Tomoyo instead, since she could see the future. So I did, we weren't even half-way across the Palace before I was stabbed by that Eriol Hiragisawa guy (Sorry, Eriol fans out there, I like Eriol dark; it adds to his mysterious postere.). And then I saw her body fall, and that was it. Next thing I knew, I was sent for trial before the Council of Light and ended up guarding you, kid."

Kurogane had no idea why the kid wanted him to tell him a story after a blood-drained battle, but he guessed that the kid needed something to take him back to the real world. His soul was sent inside Jason Tyler for a reason: to train him to protect the King for the upcoming battle between Light and Dark. The final battle. And before he could say anything else, Jason Tyler fell into an unconscious state of mind.

~*~*~

"Alyssia, why do people call me princess?! I want to know!" A little girl whispered fiercely to her ten-year-old-sister who was crouching silently in the tiny space at the back of their closet, listening for any of those creatures. "_Alyssia!_" Her little sister's voice brought her back to the real world and Alyssia Gerald silently cursed herself for saying about her being a princess.

Sighing with aggravation, while still keeping an eye outside, Alyssia said, "Sacilia, you and I are princesses. And I'm not joking here. You're too young to understand anything, but we're the heirs of Tsunami Teraldi, the leading Queen of Mastino, remember? Technically, since father won't allow us to go off to some far away planet that's being destroyed this instant, we're not to act like it's a big deal 'cause a lot of people already know that we're Royalty. Got it?!"

Her older sister's glare was so fierce it sent the little girl nodding her head. How could she not have known? The house they lived in was huge, the interminable amounts of money their parents' seemed to have. The clothes; the electronics, they were truly princesses. She couldn't believe it, she, a little girl of no more than seven, was a real live princess.

That's when the thought hit her. "Where's momma and papa, Alyssia?"

"They're in the other closet, hiding. Now shh!"

They remained silent for a few moments before finally hearing the screaming stop completely. Through the crack in the door, both girls could see the dark light fading away, the creatures were gone, and the fire that had started had disappeared. Silence ensue the sisters as they held breathe for the slightest noise. Not a sound.

"Papa?"

"We're here, girls."

Yes, they could hear them. They were alive; their parents were alive. Both girls immediately rushed out of the closet and hugged their parents with such great force that they all went tumbling to the floor, laughing and crying and immensely relieved that they were all together again.

"It's over." Their mother said, cuddling her daughters close to her.

But their father didn't look convinced.

~*~*~

"Pashmina, stay down, and keep your sister in check."

"Yes, Peter." The little girl squeaked out as she nestled her little six-year-old sister in her arms as she cuddled closer to her older brother. They were crouching low on the floor in their hotel room.

"Shh. I think it's over." The sixteen-year-old replied. They were glancing out the window at the fires and dark clouds in the surrounding hilltops straight ahead. Thankfully they were on the first floor and weren't in danger of collapsing.

"Peter, where's momma and papa?" The little girl in her older sister's arms said quietly as they slowly raised themselves up from their positions to gaze outside.

The boy froze. "Thy-they left us."

"L-l-left?" The seven-year-old girl stuttered out, completely horrified at the outcome of abandonment from their own parents. She was close to tears.

"Yes, Pashmina. They left us gone for dead." The boy snarled. He hated his parents. He hated them for leaving his little sisters alone without any parenting figures. He hated them for leaving Penelope. He hated them for leaving Pashmina, especially now since she was just old enough to understand. Now it was up to him, it was up to him to fill in for them. "Let's go." He said a little too fiercely as he took his now crying sister's hand, and went back into the room. "Grab whatever you can find."

He started packing up his bag as Pashmina got the gist of things and started running around the hotel room, no matter how sad it was to her that her parents weren't there, and packed up her own belongings as her little sister stared at them in confusion.

"Pashmina, you have to promise me something." He said, as they headed out the room. His younger sister looked up at him in expectation. "I have to get a job to pay for our house, so I need you to take care of Penelope most of the time. That means you two will be heading off to boarding school." He looked at his sister for the first time and stared at her in complete defeat. He didn't want to leave them, especially somewhere so far away...

He was surprised by his sister's determined glint in her eyes, as she stared sadly, but confidently up at her older brother.

"No matter what happens, Peter. I'll take care of Penelope. I promise."

~*~*~

"Hamtaro what's happening?"

"Shh."

"Close your eyes, both of you."

The three children were watching in horror in the airport terminal as there were fires and dark clouds burning the air as though it were choking the atmosphere itself. People around them were watching with them in horror at the oncoming creatures that seemed to manifest themselves in the small city over the hills.

"Quiet all of you." Their father scolded them, slight German accent (Yes, I made Hamtaro's family German, got a problem with that?) disappearing for a moment as he held his crying wife in his arms. They had just moved from the German district and they came here to find this in front of them. They couldn't believe it.

"Looks like it has started." The red-headed child before looked up at him in confusion as his father stared back at him knowingly.

~*~*~

"Papa, look." Young Bijou Ribbon whispered as they were in the airport terminal looking at the scene before them. They had moved from the French district only to find crowds of people hogging the glass.

"Hush, Jewell." Her father said in a quiet tone so that his French accent could barely be heard from the people around them.

"Mama, what iz happening?" The little girl asked her mother, refusing to be quiet since she was extremely curious as to what was before her. Her mother was silent as she continued to nestle next to the small baby wrapped in soft garments closer to her.

Finally she spoke, "Bijou, you vill be going to boarding school."

"Vat mother?" The little girl looked surprised, shock, and scared for all too many different reasons. Her father looked on down at her sadly as he said, "You vill be going to ze Annie Wright's zchool for young educated girlz in order for you to be protected. Understood?"

"Oui, father." Bijou replied, casting a sad glance at the now gray sky before her.

~*~*~

"Denise, is Jason going to be ok?"

"I-I'm not sure, Soul. He's had a lot of…issues." The little boy gazed down worriedly at his best friend's unconscious body, recovered directly after they found out about his parents' tragic deaths. His sister was even more worried for her little brother's emotions. This whole ordeal was terrifying, especially for her.

"Now, now. Let him get some rest." Their mother said as she scurried into the room carrying a wet towel in which she placed over Jason's head.

Both siblings went out of the room, glancing worriedly at all the bandages that were placed on their family friend. Their father was outside, waiting for them as expected. "Jason's going to be alright you two." He said reassuringly and they offered meek smiles in response.

"Yeah, he is." Denise said, looking at Soul with confidence. "Well, I think I'll see what the damage is."

"Hey." She turned around and her father placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm proud of you girl." She smiled slightly and headed out to help with the injured before her father turned to gaze at his only son. "Soul. Look, all of this happened for a reason. Jason's parents…" He choked up a bit.

But, the small boy seemed to get it. "They're up in Heaven now, papa. They'll watch over Jason and he won't be alone because he has me and Sacilia as his friends…" He smiled a bit, naïve at such a young age.

His father smiled sadly. "Yeah…Listen, I want you to do me a huge favor, ok?" The boy nodded. "I need you to watch over Sacilia and all your friends—especially Sacilia. Got it?"

The young boy looked confused. "Why Sacilia? Is it because she's a princess?" The father shook his head. Both children's families were close and they knew each other's secrets, so it came to no surprise that Soularis knew all this time.

"No. It's because she's your most precious friend. And as her friend, you must protect her, ok?" the small boy looked happy to oblige as he nodded his head. "Good. Now go on and check up on her."

As the small child ran away to find his best friend, his mother went out of the curtained doorway. "When are we going to tell him, he has the right to know."

"Soon. On the night of his sixteenth birthday. We will tell him that he's the King of the Prophecy." The father said, with knowing eyes as he embraced his wife. "He won't die. He's a strong kid, he won't die."

"I'm just glad that this is all over."

"No. It's not over. It's merely the beginning. The beginning, of the Void War."

* * *

AN: Ok, sorry if this beginning sucks on ice. All will make sense later on. Also, please note that everyone in this prologue is at least seven years old (the main characters are anyway) and it's set in the future. So that means everyone was born in the years 2010/2011. Get it? Again sorry for the suckish wording, I like to keep my prologues a mystery so I don't neccesarily use much description. But, I will in later chapters!

Peace out! And please review!


	3. Letters and hosts

AN: A new update! Yay! I'm so proud of myself…Anyway, I just want you guys to know that the kids in this story—since it's a parallel universe and everything—can drive if they're 11 or older. I really wish this is true in the near future, because I can drive…just not legally ;) By the way, for some odd reason, when I tried making this as a crossover with Cardcaptors/ Harry Potter/ and stuff, the system wouldn't let me make it in the main section...anyone know why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro or any other brand name I used in this story. They belong entirely to their original creators. Sigh…life is so cruel.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Letters and Hosts...what?!

"Uh, why do we have to this, Madison?"

"Because they sent us letters of acknowledments to ask us to stay with them before the start of the school year, Sakura."

Madison Taylor and Sakura Avalon were in the airport terminal with Li Showron following right behind them. It was Sakura's first time going abroad somewhere else in an entirely different country (except for Hong Kong) and she didn't have anything else on her mind except the fact that it was somewhere between Spain and France. Before summer had started, Meilin had wrote to Sakura, asking her to stay with her family before the start of the school year. Of course, being Sakura she always agreed to anything that had to do with friends. Although, it was difficult for her to consent since her brother, Tory, argued about how the "brat" would be tagging along. This fact didn't seem to perturb Sakura's father at all. So, with much lecturing, Aidan Avalon had consented for Tory.

"Ohhhhhhh. Yeah!" The auburn-haired girl replied happily as she looked around the terminal for Meilin. "Say, Madison, where will you be staying?"

"With an old friend of mine..."

"Really? How come you never told me about her?" The naive girl asked with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Madison just sighed in aggrivation. Sakura was so dense she never really paid attention to what Madison said most of the time, which included telling her of her childhood friend.

"Well...I guess I never really thought about her much since the...you know, captures." She lied. Madison absolutely hated lying, but since Li was toning in on their conversation, it made it seem all the more difficult to tell the truth. Sakura seemed to accept this and continued looking around for a familiar black-haired girl. Madison could sense Li's eyes glaring right into her cranium and decided to lighten the mood. "How 'bout you, Li? Who are you staying with?"

The boy looked taken off guard and continued to glare at Madison as she smiled happily in his direction. Sakura, on the other hand, while she was keeping a close eye out for her friend, she turned to Li with an expectant look that made the guy blush insanely as Madison giggled at his antics. "Someone Meilin signed me up to stay with."

He didn't like staying with a complete stranger he didn't know. Or, for the fact that this guy he was supposed to be staying with was some sort of rich brat, which didn't really make his day. Both girls looked at him in confusion having no idea what sort of person Meilin could find to let Li Showron stay with them, let alone how could Meilin befriend someone other than Li? It didn't make any sense.

"Sakura!"

The trio whipped their heads around and had different expressions of happiness...or faces. Sakura looked happily upon Meilin; Madison looked pleased to see a familiar face again; Li just looked on in mixed emotions of pure horror and relief. Meilin Rae waved over to them, mostly Sakura, and had an apologetic look on her face as she could not weave through the massive crowds.

"See you later, you two!" Sakura replied happily as she skipped over to where Meilin was waiting as she continued to wave over to Madison and Li. The only one who seemed to acknowledge the girl's exuberant attitude was Madison; Li just grumbled as he half-heartedly waved, dissapointed that Sakura couldn't have stayed longer. But, Li seemed to realize that a familiar guardian wasn't with Sakura, as the small stuffed animal would usually make a noise at this point.

"Madison, where's Kero?"

The girl next to him glanced over, before turning her attention back to the crowds where she was looking for her host. "Kero's in Julian's house. Remember? Now that Julian knows his true form, Kero's been staying over with him whenever he wants to." Of course, it had taken longer than they thought for Julian to realize that he's been Yue all along, but at least it was just in time before the start of a new school year.

Li looked on for any signs of his host. "Oh. Right." It took them a few minutes to find their hosts, as the crowds were exceedingly large and were getting larger and larger as each minute passed. So, in order to lighten their dissapointed moods up, Li said, "Just where exactly is this new school that we're going to?"

Madison stared knowingly at him which was the very look that he hated to see from her. It seemed as though she knew everything of anything and it really creeped him out... "It's a boarding school." And before he could ask what kind of boarding school it was, a twinkling voice sounded above the uproar of the noise, surprsingly loud despite the fact that it was a light tone.

"Madison?!"

Both students turned around to find a girl of no more than their original age barrier, with long brown hair tied up in a braided ponytail and shocking--to Li anyway,--forest green eyes full of good cheer, as she was waving insanely in their direction while managing to push her way through the tremendous crowd. Madison lit up immediately and Li couldn't see any reason why she shouldn't; apparently this girl that was coming towards them acted almost like Sakura, just more mature.

"Sacilia! Is that you...?!" The raven-haired girl exclaimed as she ran towards her old childhood friend. The girl was panting after her long expedition across the crowd that was now staring at her in a funny, yet admired way. Finally gaining enough breathe within her, she stood upright and stared at Madison with a faint smile and a slightly shocked expression plastered on her smooth face.

Her voice trembled a bit as she spoke, "S-so you r-remember me? After two years, you remember me?" Madison giggled a bit as Li looked entirely confused to this situation. Taking the girl's hand in her own, Madison smiled the brightest smile Li had ever seen from her and spoke, "Of course I remember you, Sacilia Gerald. After all, who could forget your clumsy disposition?"

Normally, a comment like that from Madison would bring someone to the point of annoyance, but this girl just simply looked completely electricfied at the point that made Li jump from utter confusion. "Yay! I'm glad you remembered me after two years, Madison. I-I was sort of nervous that when you saw me, you wouldn't recognize me..."

"Oh, Sacilia. Don't you know me?"

Sacilia just nodded her head while smiling sheepishly. Li just stared on in complete dumbfoundness. What was going on? "Hold on. How do you know this girl, Taylor?" Both girls just stared at him like he grew five heads.

Madison looked nervously at Li's grumbling face and Sacilia's surprised look on her once calm and happy face... But she didn't have to explain herself since Sacilia was already proceeding to do that for her. "Excuse me, Li Showron, is it? Madison and I were best friends in Pre-School all the way to second grade before her mom had to switch companies. So, you have no right to ask her of all people since she and I emailed each other over the summer just to get you and that other girl--Sakura, right?--in the Academy."

Li was shocked. Never before had he heard it from a girl that wasn't Meilin or Sakura or Kero. He barely knew her, but for some reason he felt as though she were more powerful than him in every way. Although he couldn't make out a definite magical atmosphere around her, the aura that was eminating from her was much even greater than Clow Reed's aura himself. Just the thought made his blood run cold as he hated the thought of any one being more powerful than his descendant.

"Uh...Anyway, Li this is Sacilia Gerald. Sacilia, this is Li Showron." Madison said, looking from Sacilia's sudden calm mood back to Li's shock face. The scene was so hilarious she couldn't help but giggle a little. The look on Li's face was too priceless for she had never seen him that way before, and thankful that Sacilia was so calm showing him up about it too so as not to cause a scene in the middle of the airport terminal.

As quickly as it had come, Sacilia's frowning stopped and replacing it was her usual bright smile. Li was now glaring at her direction as she extended her hand out for a firm shake and reluctantly acknowledged the gesture. "So, Showron, I guess the first thing you should know about the traditions around here in this country is when meeting someone you barely know, it is custom for you to call him or her by their last name until properly introduced as companions..." (I know, it's similar in the Japanese custom, but note that this is a parallel universe.)

The boy simply nodded his head, still glaring at her as though she were some unknown species of bug that was just getting to show itself to society. Both girls noticed this, but denied it as pure arrogance rather than hatred. "Shall we be going?" asked Madison, anxious to leave in order to escape the terrible mood that Li was now in. Her friend seemed to realize this as she quickly gestured over to where she first came from.

"Of course! Let's go, Madison. Uh...good-bye Showron." Sacilia said dismissively as she and Madison waved farewell to the still grumbling Li Showron. And just when things couldn't get any worse for him, a voice popped out of nowhere as the girls dissapearing figures vanished.

"Um excuse me, are you Li Showron?"

~*~*~

"BIJOU!!!"

The audible yelling of Ms. Ratterson seemed interminable for the girls in the dormitory as it was nearing close to nighttime and they did not want to be victims of her ludicrous lectures. This fact especially for Miss Bijou Ribon, who at this point of time was in her dormitory, journaling at the only desk in the room as her roommates/ best friends were quietly doing their own activities. When hearing her name being yelled up from the small staircase of the extremely small boarding school, Bijou groaned in annoyance with her friends.

"What'd you do this time?" Pashmina Mafura asked as she was just starting to fall asleep for her long awaited nap. Her golden/dirty blonde hair was sprawled over her bed sheets in her bottom bunk. Sea-green eyes were staring over at the doorway where the robuncious (SP?) of their mistress could be heard as her little sister was snuggling up against her unaware of the noise from downstairs.

A flip of the covers revealed another girl, one with sandy-blonde hair and emerald green eyes that held a pure look of anger--not one for her friend at the desk, but that of the Mistress. "She probably, like, just stole one of the Mistresses journals, or like, writing tools and stuff..." (Think of the Mistress as Ms. Hannigan in _Annie _that's my vision of Ms. Ratterson.)

Bijou looked upset at that thought. "I did not, Sandy. You know very well zat I would never do zuch a zing..." Her French accent was unmistakable over the continious yelling.

"_BIJOU_!!!"

The shouting was much more fierce and another girl, one with dark brown hair and gray/blue eyes, lifted herself from the top bunk as she covered her ears. "Oi. Not to interrupt this fancy-smancy talking, but there's a loud-mouth woman downstairs that's making me death as she's awaiting for the Snowflake." Despite the frightening situation awaiting Bijou downstairs, the French girl simply giggled lightly.

"Coming, Miss Ratterson..." She yelled loud enough for her Head-Mistress to hear.

Sandy groaned, "Ever wonder why that woman became, like, the Head-Mistress to this, like, dump?" No one answered her question as they were watching their friend brave the horrible mistress that beat them harshly if they didn't do her bidding.

Reaching the middle of the staircase, Bijou could see the foot-tapping-no-good-woman-of-a-mistress glaring up at her with an annoyed expression. "Miss Ribon." She said in malice, as though the very name disgusted her. "Apparently, Miss Sanchez has mail..."

"But, Miss Ratterson. Why did you call _moi_ instead of Sandy?" she replied, innocently as Ms. Ratterson gave her a huge envelope. The woman just stared indefinately at her as her daughter, Sparkle (yes I included her as evil. hey, we all know she is, right?), peered around the kitchen door to smirk at her enemy.

The mistress continued, "Because apparently, Ribon, your name is also in the letter addressed to you as well as those other lame girls in your dorm...Now Go!" Scurrying up the stairs for fear of another lashing, Bijou made her way towards the room. She couldn't find out any reason why she and the girls would get an envelope this large. Unless, it was from...

"So? What did she want?" Pashmina asked, for even though she would want to sleep at that point, she was really curious to see what was in Bijou's delicate hands. Holding up the envelope for her roommates to see, Bijou said, "Vell...she orginally zaid it vas for Sandy, but zhen she said it vas addrezzed to all of us."

"What?" Immediately all girls rushed forward to peer at the envelope that was for all of them. Being stuck in the awful boarding school with no chance to see their families except at Christmas and sometimes in the Summer, they had barely gotten any of the letters from their homes. So, seeing as their was a large envelope addressed to all of them and Ms. Ratterson letting them see it, made them think it was important.

**Ms. S. Sanchez**

**Louisa Brandt's Boarding School for Young Educated girls; Dorm #5**

**10th Ave. Suset Dr.**

**St. Bernard**

**Scotland**

"How did they know where you lived?" Margie asked the Valley girl, but before Sandy could say anything, a shadow appeared in the doorway. and wouldn't you know it was Sparkle Ratterson. (haha) The girls groaned, of all the girls in the school why was it Sparkle?

Sparkle snorted, "Well, well, well. So we got a little letter, eh? Now, seeing as I am the head of the department for Letter-Checking, I'll just take a look at that..." She proceeded to take the envelope, but Pashmina hid it behind her back.

"Why should we give it to _you_, Sparkle?"

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure mother lashes all of you more than twenty times!" With surprisingly fast movements, she took the envelope out of Pashmina's hand and ran out, slamming the door behind her.

All the girls looked at each other.

"Well...._that_ was pleasent..." Margie remarked as each girl returned back to their beds, crestfallen at the fact that they were so close to reading that letter. The mood in the room, once so pleasent of good cheer, was now full of depressed, young girls.

Sandy glared at the wall. "Who does Sparkle think she is?! The, like, Queen of Sheeba?! Ugh, if I could just, like, punch Sparkle in the face and, like, somehow break her, like, nose, then I would totally do that..." This seemed to lift the mood a bit. That would be a treat to see Sparkle's bloody, broken nose from Sandy's fist...

~*~*~

Madison was in awe at the surrounding landscapes that she had once called her home, two years before she had to move. It hadn't changed, but it seemed foreign to her. She only thought it was because of the capturing of the cards, her mind wasn't back to reality yet. The city had massive towers of purely crafted crystal, marble, and granite stone of all shapes and sizes that had parks, gardens, and archs of many kinds that made Oakden possibly the most beautiful city in the world.

"So, uh, Li Showron....He seems...."

"Arrogant?" Madison suggested as the taxi driver drove (Sacilia's parents don't let her drive. :)) down the city lane. Her friend snorted in response as she nodded her head extremely wide while looking out her own window. The buildings were much taller, and there seemed to be more parks than Madison remembered...

"Yeah, but there's one thing I wanted to say to you in our last e-mail that I think you should know about..." Sacilia started, the driver switching lanes. Madison drove her gaze away from the scenery to listen intently. "I remember you say that this Sakura Avalon is the Mistress of the Clow Cards, right?"

Madison didn't know where this conversation was going. "Yes..."

"Well, you then said that Sakura was given part of Kero's magic which he got from Clow Reed. I talked about this with my father last night and well, Sakura's is not a true magician..."

Of course, Madison knew this all along for being someone that kept her own magic hidden. "I knew it...So she really isn't a member of the People of the Light." Sacilia nodded as the driver continued driving down streets.

Sacilia said, "She isn't a member of any magical council. I guess it's because her magic was given to her, and her magic's original owner was given by Clow Reed. But, seeing as magic was originally here all along since before the beginning of time, Clow Reed was never a member of the magic circle either, nor was he the most powerful magician in the world."

During that confusing sentence, Madison's head was spinning with reasoning. So, if Clow Reed wasn't the most powerful magician in the world, who was? "We're here!" Sacilia loudly exclaimed, and the driver pulled up to the sidewalk. Madison's eyes widened in familiarity as she took in her surroundings not to her liking that she had been too far long gone to remember this homy environment.

It was a huge house, exactly like a mansion, with creamy white painting and black linings around the windows, doors, and balconies. Through the iron gates, a single fountain was spewing trickles of water out of the swan's marble beak; shrubs, bushes, and flowers were laid all around the yard making it look like a dance floor of technicolor colors of different petals of magic. This was what Madison called her true home.

Sacilia, meanwhile, was paying the driver. "Uh. This is all I have..." She held out the five bucks in her open palm to the driver. He just looked at her like she was insane or something, and hit the gas making her eyes run with the fumes from the gas. Gaining back her attitude just like from the airport, she glared in the direction of the cab. "STUPID ABNOXIOUS IDIOT!!! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TAKEN THE MONEY!!!!"

Automatically thirty pairs of eyes from the people that were around in the neighborhood turned to the fuming girl. Realizing there was an audience she attracted, Sacilia stared nervously around her as she took shelter behind Madison, who embarrassedly laid her hands out in defense. "Um...she does that all the time when she doesn't take her meds...I think...."

This seemed to satisfy the people in their midst as they turned back to their original activities. The two girls, on the other hand, hurried their way towards the gates as quickly as they could.

"So, what is this I heard about not taking my meds?"

"Uh...hehehe....I can explain...."

"Yeah right. It's a tough crowd, Madison. I doubt anyone would care, but I do...."

~*~*~

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The banging of the door from downstairs was so loud, it woke up all of the girls in the entire Louisa Brandt's school. Bijou, Sandy, Pashmina, her little sister, Penelope, and Margie were the first ones to wake up, seeing as it was in the middle of the night on the same day that they got their letter and couldn't sleep that well. They all rushed downstairs to find an annoyed Ms. Ratterson and Sparkle about to head towards the door, but looked up at them in anger.

"What'd you idiots do this time?" Sparkle said in clear hatred as she spat at them.

The girls just glared at her. "We, like, didn't do anything Miss Snooty Pants!" Sandy retorted back at the glittering girl. BANG! BANG! The knocking was extremely loud now and girls of every age gathered around the staircases and hallways as they wondered who was making all the noise. Ms. Ratterson, a little apprenhensive, rushed to the door, however, before she could even lay a finger on the handle, the door burst open to reveal three shadows looming ginormously in the doorway.

Sparkel immediately went to the back hallway of the room and came out with a hand gun. This seemed to send most of the girls--especially the young ones--into a panic frenzy; there were screams everywhere as they scrambled farther back from the armed woman that they hated and feared at the same time.

"W-who's t-there?" She practically shouted. "I-I'm w-warning y-you... I-I'm a-a-armed...!" There seemed to be a slight pause from the two of them as their shadowy heads looked at each other.

Then--"What--? You couldn't have at least brought out Cokes and cookies? I swear, what kind of a boarding school is this? You people have no idea what it's like to be traveling all the way from Oakden to here in the middle of nowhere..." That was the huge figure on the far right. He seemed to be twirling something in his hands, much larger than Ms. Ratterson's hand gun.

The figure on the far right nodded his head. "I totally agree with you Boss-Man. The second I see my sis I'm gonna get her out of here...and what's with the gun--you thinking we're some robbers, grandma?" His voice sounded Casanova type and seemed oddly similar. Behind her, Bijou could hear Sandy and Pashmina gasp in recognition at the voice. Ms. Ratterson seemed to also realize who the figures were for she slightly lowered her gun, but it was still trained in the lower torsos of the shadows.

"Seriously, lady, you need a new location for this wack-job that you call a school that's on top of a s--" He was interrupted by the figure in the middle.

"Come on. We have to do what we came here to do." The voice sounded normal, not like the gruff voice from the right or the slightly hispanic voice on the left, but with a hint of a German accent that you could barely make out. (AN: Hahaha. He's German!!! I thought it would be interesting...) This made his other two friends step out of the doorway (outside it was pouring down rain) and all the girls could see were rain-drenched hooded-cloaked figures. Although they were covered, the students could clearly see the size differences.

One was humongous and carried a shovel. One was tall and lanky with a walking stick. One was just plain normal and held a packaged envelope in his wet hands, although it seemed dry. "Move, lady....please." The gruff guy added quickly as his partner glanced up at him with his hooded face. Ms. Ratterson looked extremely annoyed now, "I demand you three leave at once! You are breaking in and entering!"

The tall, lanky figure seemed to prickle with anger. He seemed to be holding himself back from ripping the woman's throat out. The middle figure also seemed to sense the tention. "Stop. What do you mean we're breaking in?" (AN: Ah, so naive and clueless...)

"She means, doofus, that you are illegally breaking into our school, dumbos!" Sparkle spat, while hiding behind her mother like a coward. Bijou just rolled her eyes with the rest of the girls. It was so like her to do that. The three figures just stood there with their hoods on, but their eyes were probably probing right into Sparkles face.

Finally, the figures took a step forward and un-latched their hoods and as it was falling away from their faces, Ms. Ratterson's eyes were the size of saucers and Sandy was practically pinching her own skin in happiness. They were three boys, no more than the ages of ten-and-a-half to eleven. One had shaggy brown hair that seemed to be tangled in a heap of a mess, dark brown eyes, and a yellow helmet with a green moon on the top of his head. Another had redish-whitish hair that looked as though his hair was divided into the two different colors with amber eyes that seemed almost orange. And the last one seemed to make most of the girls in the boarding school faint with gushy-ness and surprised. He looked almost like Sandy, except he was more male-looking, obviously, and seemed to have lighter green eyes and brown streaks on his sandy-blonde sideburns; yet all-in-all he was the twin of Sandy.

He spoke, "Shut up you little diva-princess. Everyone knows you have no opinion in this matter." Some girls behind her snickered and she glared at her before starting to say something to the boys before the red-headed boy said, "Alright. That's enough."

The gruff boy got the gist. "Back to whatever it was you were all doing...NOW!" His voice boomed throughout the entire house as the girls scrambled back to their rooms, not wanting to see whatever punishment they would recieve from him. Bijou and the others were just about to follow when the twin of Sandy said, "No, not you girls. You're coming with us."

Sandy seemed completely overjoyed now, as she ran down the stairs and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Stan! It's you! I've waited for, like, ever!!! Where have you been?!" She cried, switching from over-joyous to angry and then back again. His friends just chuckled at their antics, while Bijou and Margie seemed way too confused.

"Don't worry, Sands. Your big bro here had to convince our dad to let me get you and your friends." He replied, smiling sheepishly and hugging back his little twin sister affectionately. Ms. Ratterson did not like how this was ending up and almost pointed the gun directly at their heads before controlling herself from actually shooting them. Stan said, "Put that thing down Ratterson. You know if you shoot innocent children you'll here it from the Mayor himself."

This seemed to make her put the gun entirely down. "Anyway, you probably didn't get our present since _someone _intercepted it probably, so here..." The gruff boy automatically pulled out a slightly squashed box. She pulled it out and it showed a large chocolate cake that said _Happy Birthday Sandy! From, Stan, He-Hamtaro, Jason, Sacilia, Soul, Boss, Dexter, Howdy, and Maxwell_ (AN: Next to Maxwell's name picture a heart. I know, it's fluffy and they're not dating yet, but it was in my friend's mind.)written in red icing.

"Aw, Stan, Hamtaro, Boss, thank you!" She hugged all three boys and it almost made Bijou want to join them. She had heard of Sandy's brother, Stan, many times before from Sandy and Pashmina, but Sandy mostly since Pashmina seemd like she didn't want to talk about him and Bijou thought of him to be a very sincere boy in a way.

The red-headed boy seemed to realize something as the foursome broke away from the hug. "Ah! So how about those Cokes and cookies? I'm starving!" Both of his friends slapped their hands on their foreheads. Before Ms. Ratterson or Sparkle could say anything, the red-headed boy proceeded down the hallway--seeming to know where he was going--and entered through the kitchen doorway. The gruff boy followed, as Stan signaled to the girls to follow while Ms. Ratterson and Sparkle were destperately trying not to lift up the gun.

Penelope, quiet for the entire moment, tugged restlesstly on Pashmina's pj's, having no clue what was going on. "Pashy? Who are they? Why are they here?" Pashmina just stared straight ahead while holding her little sister's hand. They were now in the kitchen, the very small kitchen to be exact. It was so tiny that the gruff boy, Stan, and the red-headed boy could barely sit on the chairs.

Ms. Ratterson stared coldly at them as she set her gun down. "Why _are_ you here?"

The red-headed one spoke, "Well, let's see. We're here to see Sandy, of course, but before we explain why shouldn't we introduce ourselves, first?" Sparkle was looking at him in admiration that made Bijou want to barf out snails. He turned to the remaining girls, who slightly jumped in surprise and smiled slightly. "The name's Henry. Henry Raymond--"

"But just call him Hamtaro." The gruff boy interrupted with a smirk on his face as Henry silently glared in his direction. "No really. Please call him that. There's millions of Henrys in the school. The name's Boss Diggers by the way."

"CoughBernardcough." Hamtaro muttered so only Bijou could hear. She giggled only just. "And, well, you might already know about Stanny boy over there. He's Sandy's brother. Twin brother, obviously and the House Prefect of Amsteure." They acknowleded each other, although Pashmina was trying to hide from the elusive Stan who kept glancing over in her direction with a neutral frown.

"And of course you all know about Amsteure." All five girls nodded their heads quickly. Amsteure was known as the elite academy for educated magic-wielders in the society. Plus, the fact that it was the closest magic-teaching boarding school in modern-age Europe, it was highly recomended for students living in nearby countries to attend at.

Ms. Ratterson on the other hand, didn't seem to agree to it at all. "No, no, no, no, NO! I will not let these girls attend that God-forsaken school for weirdos." Sparkle hiffed in reply but this only seemed to trigger the growing anger boiling inside each boy's gut as they each exploded.

"You--you--you ugly woman! How can you keep these girls all locked up? Don't you realize that they might even forget the entire reason why they exist? Why they have magic? How they're able to _do_ magic?" Boss shouted, jumping from his stance to glare at their direction.

"They probably didn't even recieve Elder Ham's letter..." Stan mumbled.

Bijou decided to speak up. "Letter? You mean ze one we recieved lazt night? Sparkle took it away from us..." Sparkle looked ready about to kill Bijou at that instant, but the French girl didn't care. Hamtaro looked ready about to kill _her_ at any moment. He said, "You _what? _You snot-nosed prissy of a brat! You took away their letter? No wonder Elder Ham gave us this envelope..." (AN: Oooo. Look's like Hamtaro has more attitude than any of us thought...) He handed Bijou the envelope, thinking she was the eldest in the group, and she opened it straight away since it appeared to be the same envelope.

**Ms. S. Sanchez**

**Louisa Brandt's Boarding School for Young Educated girls; Dorm #5**

**10th Ave. Suset Dr.**

**St. Bernard**

**Scotland**

Well the address was the same, that was clear enough, but it seemed much bulkier than before when they had first recieved the package hours ago. Inside there was an envelope addressing all the girls by their full names.

_Dear Ms. Sandra Roselia Sanchez, Ms. Bijou Anabel Ribon, Ms. Pashmina Lilias Mafura, Ms. Penelope Primrose Mafura, Ms. Margrette Nicole Thomas,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Amsteure Academy of Warriors and Mages. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your Animalia by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Auntie Viv_

**Auntie Viv**

_Deputy Headmistress_

"These girls have powers that exceed even the twelfth years look like total losers," said Stan. "You know, the usual: water, ice, fire, psychic, ghost walker--"

"A what?" Sparkle asked, being a total snoot. Hamtaro explained, although it looked as though he didn't want to. "A person that has the ability to walk through objects; both spritual and solid." He casted a quick glance at Bijou who seemed to be beaming with delight that there weren't totally clueless boys out there that didn't know what a ghost walker was.

**"**I will not let any of them go." Ms. Ratterson said.

Hamtaro didn't seem to understand why she would persist so much. "How come a Mundie like you doesn't want them to go? Why should you care in the first place?" This seemed to throw off Ms. Ratterson. "What's a Mundie?" asked Sparkled once again, confused and being a total snoot.

"A normal, mortal human, geniuz." Bijou answered for her recieving glares and intrigued looks from her friends.

"Yeah, well at least my father didn't send me here just so they could have a break from me." Sparkle retorted back, and Boss looked outraged for he was staring admirely at the French girl in complete infatuation.

He lifted his shovel up and pointed it at a silver pan behind Sparkle, a brown light shot out from the tip of the shovel, hit the pan that bounced off of it and landed directly behind Sparkle making her yelp. Turning around, she uttered a terrible scream for there, on her little tushie (AN: Ok, my friend so came up with that) was a curly, pink pigtail wiggling back and forth clearly part of her behind now.

Bijou practically laughed her head off as Sparkle was looking from her tail, to the boys, to her tail, to her mom, to her tail, to the girls, and then back again to her tail, half-crying half-shouting. "YOU FARTKNOCKERS! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BUTT?!?!?!" Hamtaro looked half-mad half-glad, although Stan was smirking and chuckling at the fact that the princess had a tail.

Boss looked at the girls with an anxious expression on his once calm face. "Don't tell the Head-Master I did that, ok?" The girls nodded while still laughing a bit; Ms. Ratterson was losing control of the situation as her daughter was screaming her head off while running around like maniac. She finally looked at Stan, Boss, and Hamtaro helplessly as she was reaching towards the hand gun, but apparently Hamtaro stared at it with consintration so that the gun was floating magically in the air. Bijou was taken aback--not for the fact that he was holding the gun up in the air, but _how _he was holding the gun up in the air made her want to jump with delight. _Well, at least I'm not ze only one with psychic powers, _Bijou thought as she shot the shocked and scared Sparkle a knowing look.

"So, I guess you don't want a matching snout to go with your piggy tail?" Stan asked, smirking ludicrously in the mistresse's direction. This made Ms. Ratterson surrender in defeat, as she hung her head while hiding away from the looks that the boys were giving her. Basically, it was a really interesting sight to see especially with Sparkle's screaming in the background.

Hamtaro lifted himself up from his chair as Stan and Boss followed. "Well, I think it's time we head out now...Follow me!" He said smiling a little as he headed out the door with the girls following at his heals. The rest of the students were crowded around the hallway and staircase as they saw three boys and five girls marching out the front door. But, before they left, Penelope poked her little head out of the frame to smile brightly at the girls. "Don't worry! We'll come back soon!" Even though five of their friends were leaving for whatever reason, this remark from this tiny girl seemed to reasure each and every one of them that they would be able to face the fuming Ms. Ratterson and her snot-nose-brat of a daughter.

The rain had substantially subsided for a bit, so it was only drizzling by the time the group had arrived in the black, horse-drawn carriage. Going inside, it was quite comfortable despite its small size, but it made the girls feel much more comfortable than in their dorm room. While Boss and Hamtaro went to the front of the carriage, Stan proceeded to sit next to Sandy, across from Pashmina who didn't seem to like it one bit.

Once the carriage started, Margie and Penelope went into a light nap, with Margie leaning against the window and Penelope leaning against Pashmina's shoulders as her older sister was staring out her side of the window, refusing to make eye-contact with Stan. Bijou and Sandy were sitting across from each other and tried to make light conversation, but it didn't seem to lighten the tension between Stan and Pashmina.

Finally, Stan decided to speak. "So, Pashmina...you're looking...well." He grimaced slightly, as though the words he said had inflicted pain into his side. Pashmina didn't drive her gaze away from the window, but her frown turned into a little scowl and this action made Bijou cower back for she had never seen such an action from the kind, caring girl.

"You as well...Stan." Saying his name almost made Pashmina want to barf. It had been too long..._far_ too long since the incident..."Seems you haven't....changed."

"Yeah, well, I still manage to keep my chin up."

"So I see...Any thoughts of _pushing_ brings you up?!" Pashmina was now glaring at him in full on hate mode. Stan was returning the look and between Bijou and Sandy, let's just say that both girls didn't want any part in this argument. The French girl gave Sandy a confused look and she mouthed "Later" to her.

"Oh, come on, Mafura. You honestly think I'm going to go there?!" Stan snarled viciously at her, while trying his best to keep his voice down so as not to wake Margie or Penelope.

"Yes, Stan. I really think so...if you try hard enough."

"Well at least I don't hold a grudge for _this_ long." Stan couldn't say anything else for Pashmina had kicked him full on in the shins, making him yelp in pain. Pashmina just smirked slightly as she turned her attention back to the rain-soaked scenery. The carriage seemed to rush faster after Stan finished his grimacing and glared in the direction of his attacker.

Sandy looked at Bijou. Bijou looked at Sandy. "Well _that_ was awkward..." Both whispered in unison. At least the akwardness wasn't as bad as staying with Ms. Ratterson and the Evil Empress Sparkle. As they left Louisa Brandt's Boarding School for Young and Educated Girls, Sparkle's upset screaming could faintly be heard as the carriage rolled on.

"FARTKNOCKERS!!!"

* * *

AN: You know, as I was writing this, my abnoxious cousin was telling me I was a fartknocker, so I decided to put that phrase in there just for the heck of it. Anyway, do you know what will happen?

Ok. Since I'm new, I thought I should give you readers out there a little sneak peak for the next chapter, just like other authors do, right? Right, I think...I haven't been reading any Hamtaro stories yet so not sure...

_"We'll bring you an Amsteure toilet seat!"_

_"Sky!"_

_"Kidding..."_

_"Stan...well...he...almost pushed Pashmina down a...."_

I am so evil sometimes. At least that's what my cousins call me; not giving any clues to them so they don't even know about this sneak peek! Just promise you won't tell anyone otherwise I'm in terrible danger of having my head on a spike.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Thanks to those who reviewed this story and my other one! You guys are awesome! I'm really _really_ sorry for the late update as I had promised I would try to update every weekend, but this was finals week and I had to study my butt off! Good thing I have a break now. Plus I got to serve as MC for my old school's talent show! It was really fun!

So from my last fic. _Pillow Fight at Midnight,_ I totally forgot to mention that it's a side story to The Void War and yes, they do have "super powers", I really have to start working on descriptive phrases, but oh well, I'm like that!

Anyway, the oncoming chapters from now on will be in a mix P.O.V from one of the characters and regular dialogue. I'll be sure to tell you guys which character it is, but I'm thinking of doing more than one for future chaps. Think of the Prologue and Chapter 1 as "Preludes"; if you don't know what that means then **don't **strain yourself! I don't want any of you to go the the hospital because of my _weird_ mind.

I totally forgot to do the disclaimer from the last chapter, but oh well, here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my own characters and original plot. If I did then there would probably be tons of more hamsters...and bad guys....and maybe flying monkeys....yeah...

This chapter is in Madison's and Bijou's P.O.V.s Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Presenting...Train and Bathtub traveling!

"It's kind of small, I know, but it's home..."

"No, no! I love it!"

Sacilia's frown turned into a small smile as she looked at me that told me she knew that I hadn't changed much. She always kept insisting that her house was no where as big as mine the last time she remembered being there and pratically gawked at the extreme size of my, er, mansion.

Still smiling she said, "Well, if you need anything else, Alyssia and I will be downstairs." I nodded my head and flashing me her brilliant smile, she closed the door. I waited until I heard her footsteps descending the stairs slowly, but gracefully and once I heard her talking with her older sister, Alyssia, I looked around the room.

It was nice and cozy despite it's small size, but I remembered the time I came to Sacilia's house for my first sleep over. I was too excited back then to even care if the room was as big as my closet. Remembering those great times I had with Sacilia made my heart leap with a realization that I couldn't believe I had left this simple life for two years. I mean, don't get me wrong, meeting Sakura and becoming "best friends" with her was great and all, but it wasn't as fun or great when I was with Sacilia.

My bed, however, was impressive. Apparently, Sacilia had still known for a long time that my favorite color and flower was violet, so it should come to no surprise to me when I found my sheets had been pressed clean to show off the violet flowers behind the dark Amethyst background, plus, the fact that it was a four-poster bed and could fit easily into the room without taking up much space made the room seem more homecoming than before.

Downstairs, I could hear Sacilia arguing with Alyssia just like back then. "ALLY! YOU BURNT THE PORK LOINS!" I couldn't hear the rest of what Alyssia remarked back to Sacilia because banging and fizzling preceded her comeback. Those two would never change.

I took another quick glance around the room; a closet that was much more smaller than mine in comparison, a drawer, and beside the window on the far side of the room was a beautifully carved desk--complete with writing utensils and a mirror in the middle, but what struck me out by far was what was on the desk. It was a picture book, and quite a large one at that.

Walking over I picked up the book and turning to the first page, I noticed the messy, yet somewhat elegant scribbling of Sacilia together with Alyssia's and their parents' handwriting signature. _**Happy Birthday, Madison! I thought you'd like this to remember those great times we had together before you left. - Sacilia, Alyssia, Mom and Dad.**_

Seeing the note made me teary a bit. Sakura and Li would never know how much I had missed my old life before meeting them; Meilin had an idea, though she didn't say anything at all to give a hint to the two.

The very first picture was the first picture I ever had with Sacilia. It showed us, only five years old at the time, hugging each other in front of the park. That's where we had first met when Sacilia had accidentally dropped her ball on top of my head and repeatedly apologized over and over again on how sorry she was and she herself was crying when I had. I laughed a bit.

Another showed me at Sacilia's 6th birthday party; another, in the woods for our science field trip; the zoo; and skipping to the last page, the last photo made my breathe hitch in my throat. The picture was taken at the airport when I had to leave and move to Manhatten. My eyes were bloodshot red from crying, but my smile was plastered on my face only it was sad. Seeing it made me realize that I've been doing the same thing with Sakura and the others and the very thought made me feel guilty; sure Sakura may be dense and Li a little high-strung, but they're both good friends even though they do sometimes make me think I'm a third wheel or something.

"So, do you like it?"

I wasn't listening to Sacilia's voice when she came in. I hadn't even heard her knock on the door. Tears were about to overflow my eyes as I continued to flip through the book looking at all the memories that I had left behind not long ago. Sacilia seemed to sense my melancholy attitude for she had come up beside me and, just like she used to do all those times ago whenever I was feeling sad or remembering my father's death in the Void War, hugged me from my side while putting her head on my shoulder.

She said, "You like it. It's all behind you now Madison, but you'll still keep moving forward."

What she said was true. Even though I had missed two years of my old life while starting a new one, I could tell that my new life wasn't suiting me, but maybe this time, I can start fresh again.

* * *

_Two days later..._

When people say that Sacilia Gerald is the luckiest person alive....they are so wrong.

I remember some of my classmates saying before I moved that Sacilia had it all. The perfect family, the perfect house, the perfect life, the perfect friends. And others say that someday she'd grow up to be the Advisor or Mayor.

Yeah right.

Her life is the complete opposite. Sure, her parents are rich and famous: Sacilia's dad being the Advisor to the Mayor and her mom being the president to her own CEO Co., but let's get real people. Her family lives in an average house in the middle of an average suburb (though the kids in the neighborhood are really normal since they don't really care if Sacilia's father's the Advisor), plus she have average friends. Sort of.

I say that because as her friend, I've told her a lot of secrets about my life. Like, how in pre-school the day after we became best friends, I told her that I was a "priestess-in-training"--and of course just like the Sacilia I know and love as a sister, she was completely cluesless as to what a priestess was.

So after telling her a priestess was a girl who trained to be able to walk in people's dreams, have premonitions, and other powers, she finally got it. And she showed me the one thing that I never thought any one--especially one who was 5--say.

She thought it was cool. Don't blame me on my shock-ness; I was five. But after that, I was so used to telling her about my secrets, it became a regular thing between us; almost as if we had our own secret club and no one would know about any of it.

Plus, the fact that I moved away two years ago and just came back again until my mom moved completely in our old home, added to some of her bad luck. She was like another sister to me. She and I almost went to each other's house every single day, pretending to be pirates, or spies, or messengers or princesses saved by our true loves--especially that one. Those were the days...

So after we practically cried ourselves emotionally (I really hope that's a word), we both went downstairs to eat the slightly charred pork loins that Alyssia had managed to burn without paying attention to the timer. Typical of her.

I laughed and told them how they hadn't changed since last time. Alyssia pouted because she at least wanted to change her personality _a_ _lot _in order to impress the Gerald's family friend Thomas Matthio. I looked at Sacilia who was drooling and shivering at the same time and silently cursed myself for not checking in with her too often.

Right before I left, Sacilia had started crushing on Thomas Matthio, aka Tom. He was three years older than us and by far much more mature; his dark chesnut hair and brown eyes made all the girls in his class swoon over him (at least that's what Alyssia tells us) and loe and behold, Sacilia just happened to fall under his spell. Of course, being her best friend and all I constantly tell her to let it go as a childish crush and realize that he was too old for her, he likes her sister, and he is _way _out of her league.

She never listens to me.

"Madison, I already picked up your supplies and dropped them off so we're all set to go right now." Alyssia interrupted me from my thoughts. I smiled brightly as though I had never left in the first place. Alyssia beamed with pride, turning fourteen in a couple of months, her attitude was set in full blast so that meant more fretting whether her dark brown hair and hazel eyes looked good or not, worrying about exams, and trying to win the heart of boys that she's been classmates with since 4th grade. That must be harsh for her and Sacilia's complextion.

Sacilia said to her sister, "Now all we need to worry about is you making a fool of yourself in front of everyone tomorrow." She, of course, glared at her in response. I laughed some more. No matter how much these two argue, I know they really care for each other.

Then I realized something. "Um, excuse me, but how are we supposed to get to the train station without transportation?" I think I already knew the answer, but wanted to make sure.

The two just stared at me and said in unison, "Doogle."

I almost slapped myself for my complete stupidity. Now, normally when you say that to a totally normal person, they'd laugh and think of the movie _Doogle_, but Doogle is not only a movie, but it's a powdery substance that enables "power wielders" to travel through their bathtubs; where did you think _Doogle _got its name? And yes, I know it's about a dog who loves candy and goes on a magic quest to save his friends. The candy part was just added in substitute to the "powdery substance." Kind of ridiculous.

We all got up at the same time and went over to the guest bathroom. Nervousness sank into me as it has been two years since I last used my magic. Who knows what would happen to me?

Alyssia seemed to sense my feeling and reassured me. "Don't worry, you'll do fine." I wasn't so sure. "I'll make sure Sacilia goes first that way she can get her face fried before you." This made both Sacilia and I glare at her in response.

The bathroom, white marble and gold interiored, had the Doogle powder on a small, black metal stool. It was a really weird yellow color. Alyssia pointed at Sacilia and then back at the powder. "Fine, alright." She muttered under her breathe and proceeded towards the rather large bathtub. She grabbed a handful of the powder, stepped into the tub, and shouted loud and clear, "OAKDEN TRAINSTATION!"

When I blinked, she was gone in a golden glow. "Our luggage is waiting." Alyssia impatiently tapped her foot on the ground, crossing her arms across her chest. I nodded my head quickly.

The thought of stepping into a somewhat clean bathtub while holding a yellowy powder in my hand didn't really appeal to my normal taste. Even though I pronounced the words clearly, the way there was horrible.

I was covered in ashes which ruined my beautifully self-sowed garments that I spent hours to make by myself.

* * *

BIJOU

Stepping into the Oakden Trainstation was like entering into a fairy tale. The marble collums, the beautifully crafted archways, the stain glass windows, the doors how they seemed to jump out at you, and the amazing size of the trains. This was, after all, the greatest trainstation in the universe.

It had been two days since Boss and the others had brought us to Boss's house. There, we were welcomed with open arms by Boss's lovable Aunt Victoria. She had already bought our supplies for school (thankfully!) and immediately prepared our rooms. We had a nice dinner and unfortunenately for me Hamtaro had to leave. The atmosphere in the room seemed to deteriote slightly after the departure of the enthusiastic boy.

There was somezing about him that made me think that he wasn't ordinary. I mean he is clueless just like all boys are, but there seemed to be respect for him from the otherz. A respect that made my heart flutter with glee for some reason. So now I was expecting him to show up every now and then. It was getting to the point where I actually found myself thinking if I had a crush on him or not. Worst of all, it seemed th Boss was interested in me as well and had that admiring look on him every time I looked his way.

Once in a while, for some strange reason, Stan would flirt with me and Sandy would always be the one pulling him by the ear. And once in a while I would find Pashmina grimacing every time he did that to moi and glaring when he would flirt with her. I couldn't understand any of it, though, it was all confusing to me.

It was on the second day that we arrived at the Oakden Trainstation. It had been so long since I last went here as a little girl **(AN: I know that Bijou was in an airport in the prologue, but she's been to other places as well!) **and it seemed just as magical as it had been long ago. I looked over at Margie--her gray-cerulean eyes were sparkling just like a child's and I couldn't help but giggle slightly; despite her tough attitude, Margie was always weak to anything that was amazing. On my other side, Penelope's pinkish-brown eyes were brightening whenever she twisted to look all around her making her red sailor uniform--complete with the hat--swirled around her. Sandy, Stan and Pashmina were ahead of us and although I could not tell what they were talking about, I saw their faces and noted myself not to talk to them until we entered on the train. But behind me, I could feel Hamtaro's and Boss's stares boring into my back. Not knowing what to do, I decided to walk faster.

It was only until then that we halted to a stop in front of the largest train I ever saw.

"This, ladies and gentlemen," Stan started in a fake British accent making Pashmina groan, "is the Alserfang." The name, I knew, stood for the famous Oakden flower. However the complicated, yet beautiful design was foreign to me. The train was silver overall, the dinner cars were blue, and the compartment cars were gold. On the side it showed the obvious words _Alserfang _in a silver lettering with the flower embedded on each side. But instead of the usual big train wheels, the entire train was low on the ground with blue light eminating from the ground, as though it were floating on air.

Hamtaro saddled up next to me and smiled brightly. "Pretty big, huh?" We all nodded in agreement, too speechless.

Boss laughed. "Well, what are we waiting for, the circus? Let's get a move on people!" And with that we made our way towards the Alserfang with anticipation gleaming in our eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. The touch made my entire body shiver and I turned around to see Hamtaro's smiling face. "Uh, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to sit with us...?" The thought made my stomach jump with joy. But, before I could even agree to his offer, Pashmina spat out, "No thanks."

She was doing some sort of a glaring contest with Stan and the rest of the group could feel the electricity in the air. Sandy was looking desparately at me for a way out and I was sorry to agree. Turning back to Hamtaro with an apologetic glance I said, "Sorry, Hamtaro, but it looks az though my friends have a different idea." This wasn't true, he knew it, but he still smiled at me as though this didn't sway him.

I was shocked.

"Come on, I have, like, something to tell you," Sandy said, pulling me along my arm as we headed inside. Hamtaro and Boss were waving at me while Stan looked miserable, though I didn't really know why since he and Pashmina don't seem to get along.

The inside was as big as my hallway in my massion. I held three lines of people making their way past each other to get their luggage, a compartment, or a place away from this craziness. The compartments were big enough to seat ten people--five on each side. "Sandy, let go of Bijou's sleeve, you're ruining her uniform." Maxine said as she walked ahead of us trying to look for seats. Sandy immediately let go of my arm though still wrinkling my sleeve.

Finally, a compartment with only two girls caught our eyes and we stopped. It wasn't what the girls were doing, it was the reason why they were cleaning each other. Their faces were covered in soot so that only their eyes stood out. But the way that they were cleaning didn't make it look _that_ obvious so we just pretended as though we didn't notice.

I spoke up. "Um, _excuse moi,_ but may we please sit here?" The girls turned towards us and a sign of recognition hit their faces. One was a brown-haired girl with the most darkest forest green eyes I had ever seen and the other had beautiful black hair with amethyst eyes that I thought didn't exist in this world, but judging that this was Europe, I thought otherwise. Their mouths were hanging open while smiling (I wonder if that was possible?) at all of us.

They had looked so familiar to me that I didn't realize it until the last second. "Oh, my God! It's you guys!" That's when it hit me. Over the summer, Sandy, Margie, Pashmina, and I had the oppurtunity to get pen-pals while writing to them in our prison cell. It was two years ago when they we sent each others' pictures. Since then, I guess it was sort of a tight bonding we had.

"Sacilia!"

"Madison!"

We all hugged each other in a big group hug until we almost couldn't breath. Sacilia, the brown-haired girl, was looking back and forth. "Well, well, well! What a _small_ world!"

"Do you always do that?" Madison, the other girl, asked and Sacilia flashed her a brilliant smile. Madison just rolled her eyes while staring out the window. So, after a while of talking to each other on how we were all doing, I glanced over at Pashmina, who was now staring at the window with bored eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Zo, are you going to tell me vy Miss Snooty over zere is angry?" I really wanted to know ever since that night. It seemed to me that Pashmina and Stan used to have a history together.

Sacilia and Madison looked at Sandy in confusion. "You mean you didn't tell them?" asked Madison with a slight smirk. Sandy nodded gloomily.

Suddenly, Pashmina stood up ubrutly and headed outside. Halfway through the door she called out to us, "I'm going to get us something to eat..." And with that she was gone. I was almost tempted to call after her, but I knew if what Sandy was going to tell us was so bad, she wouldn't want to re-listen to her past.

"Stan...well...he...almost pushed Pashmina down a....well." She seemed to be choking on the last word.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Vell, zat iz not so bad, non? At least it wasn't off a cliff or somezing like zat..."

Sandy shook her head. "No, I mean it was much more than that!" She looked determined to finish her story. "Well, I know pushing someone down a well isn't really serious as pushing someone off a cliff, but to six-year-olds that could be scary! Especially if you almost killed your friend!" She put a hand over her mouth. All traces of her Valley Girl accent completely vanished just as it did when she was rarely serious.

Margie and I were listening intently, trying to piece together what she was saying. "We were all six, like I said before, and it was during that summer before we met you girls. Pashmina's brother and our older cousin were best friends, so Pashmina got to come over that day when Peter visited Sean. Stan and I already became good friends with Pashmina in an instant no matter how many times Stan made fun of her for wearing the color pink. It was already the third day she was staying with us when 'it' happened. I was resting from running all day, but Stan and Pashmina wanted to go ahead and swim so I just told them to leave me behind. It was only a couple of minutes really until I heard Pashmina screaming loudly and when I reached the nearby well, I saw Pasmina panting and bauling on the ledge of the well, all wet, and Stan on the ground almost as if he was having a seizure."

She paused. "When Sean and Peter arrived Stan was still--but he was still breathing. Turns out that Stan was in a coma and didn't wake up until a week later in the hospital. Pashmina told me that Stan kept making fun of her for her pink jokes and accidentally pushed her off the ledge of the well. It took her forever to get up and Stan kept saying 'sorry' over and over again, but when they grabbed hands, it was like an electrical shock for both of them. I guess you could figure out the rest..."

It was a couple of minutes before I spoke up. "So zat is why zey hate each ozzer?" It seemed a ridiculous scenario once you think about it.

Sandy nodded, her sandy colored hair whipping around her face. "Yeah, kind of stupid right?"

"Uh...yeah!" Margie said sarcastically. "So Pashmina hates Stan just for making fun of the color pink? That is one weird chick!"

We nodded.

* * *

MADISON

By the time Pashmina came back carrying her arms full of delicious pastries of all sorts, things had returned to normal as though Sandy had never told us the story. Pashmina was also back to normal as she smiled while handing us a delectable looking cupcake. "Is Stan still Captain of the Soccer team?" Sacilia asked Sandy in a hushed whisper. She nodded.

"Yeah and he also made it to Year Prefect." Snickering, Sandy took another bite out of her cupcake. "Can you believe that? Stan, actually making it to Year Prefect!" We all laughed, including Pashmina. The thought of Stan wearing a yellow crest with Year Prefect written all over it made it more hilarious. Stan wasn't the most authoritive figure as we heard from Sandy. Everyone was talking when something outside the window caught my eye.

It was Li with a boy that had spiky black hair and red eyes while he looked younger than me, just like Meilin. Meilin Rae. Thinking back on the hard-headed girl I missed the fact that she was the only person out of our entire group that seemed normal like me. It was really sad when she had to leave to take care of her grandmother back in Hong Kong. Anway, the window was slightly thin so that I could hear every single word they were saying. I looked back at my friends; they didn't seem to know anything about it.

So I listened. Well, actually I watched then listened. It looked to me as though Li was having trouble with his luggage to get it up on the platform. The guy was looking at him with a smirk. "Want a hand?"

Li looked like he wanted to say no, but when he turned around he froze and stiffly nodded his head. He was afraid of this boy for some reason, I could see it. "Sure." He replied gruffly, but it didn't pursuade the boy.

"Oy, Ethan! C'mere and help!"

There was another boy, one who looked almost like him but his hair was long and he had sea-green eyes instead plus he looked older than me. With the twins' help, Li managed his trunk away onto the platform. "Thanks," Li said about to turn around, until the twin with red eyes pointed at his finger.

"What's that?" He was pointing at the engagement ring that Meilin had given to him when they were small about the promise that if Li didn't find the girl of his dreams, he'd have to marry her.

Li glared at them. "It's nothing!" And with that he left.

I was just about to turn around myself, but the twins were still talking. "Blimey." said the other twin. "Was he--?"

"He _was_," said the first twin. "Wasn't he?"

"I think so," the second twin said with astonishment. I couldnt' put my finger on it. How did they know Li Showron? Were they friends? This question didn't seem reasonable since Li didn't act like he knew them. If he did, he would try to hide it, but he didn't this time.

"Skyken? Ethan? Are you there, you two?" A voice called out.

"Coming, Uncle."

With one last look at where Li left, the two hopped off towards a man in a doctor's coat. I recognized him to be a famous brain sugeon my mother once showed me in the newspaper one time. Their uncle had just taken out his hankerchief and handed it to a girl. I couldn't make her out since her back was turned to me, but the her poise and hair looked familiar...

"Mei, you've got something on your nose."

The girl took his hankerchief gratefully and rubbed her nose fiercely, making it turn red. Another girl was with them, except she was much smaller and looked to be about eight with big brown eyes. When the two twins returned, they attacked the girl in a tight bear hug and she squirmed here and there, trying to break from their hug.

"Get off, you two!" Now I must be hearing things. Her voice sounded so freakishly familiar...

"Aaah, had ickle Mei-Mei got somefink on her nosie?" said the one with green eyes.

"Shut up," the girl's voice snapped at them. I had to do a double-take before I finally realized that the girl was none other than Meilin Rae. I pressed myself up to the window to hear more closely.

"Where's Zac and Jason?" said their uncle.

"They're coming now."

Two boys, both extremely tall, came striding into sight. They had already changed into their Amstuere suits of a white shirt, black pants, black blazer, and a black cape with bordering of Auquamarine and navy blue. The older boy, one with black hair that was cropped short with brown eyes kept glancing at his wristwatch and I noticed he was wearing the Year Prefect badge of a _YP_ in aqua letters. The younger boy had handsome, wavy black hair and wore dark sunglasses for some odd reason.

"Can't stay long, Uncle," The older boy said. "I'm up front, the 4th Year Prefects have got a compartment to themselves--"

"Really?! You're a Year Prefect, Zacaraiah?!" said one of the twins with sarcasm drenching his voice. "You should really have said something sooner, I'd have told everyone!"

"Although I think I did hear you say something about it," the other twin said. "Once--"

"Maybe twice--"

"A minute--"

"ALL SUMMER--"

"Oh, shut up," said Zacaraiah, shoving the two playfully. It looked as though he was the eldest together with the green-eyed twin. The guy with the sunglasses was probably the next eldest with the red-eyed twin following behind with Meilin.

The red-eyed twin snorted. "Ah, you're just lucky Jason set you up with that title what with him being King's chair and all."

"How come Zac gets more expensive robes, anyway?" said the green-eyed twin. Kind to think of it, all of them looked the same--including Meilin--even though they had different eye colors (although I couldn't really see the blue-robed twin since he was wearing sunglasses).

Their Uncle just looked at them. "Because Zac is a _Year Prefect," _said their Uncle a little fondly, russtling each child's hair. "All right, Zac, Ethan, well, have a good year--send me tons of letters when you get there."

"Yeah, I better get going too, uncle. See you."

With one last hug, the two older boys left. Then he turned to the rest. "Now, Skyken--this year, you better behave yourself. If I get one more letter telling me you've--you've blown up a toilet or--"

"Blown up a toilet? Skyken's never blown up a toilet." That was the sunglass boy.

"Great idea though, thanks uncle Rich!" The boy, Skyken, replied happily.

"Not _funny_! And, Jason, please look after Skyken and Meilin. Or, better yet, work with Skyken to look after Meilin."

"Don't worry, ickle Meilikins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Meilin again. She was as tall as Skyken, but much, _much_ shorter than the other boy. Her nose was still pink where she had rubbed it.

"Hey, Uncle guess what? Guess who Ethan and I saw on the train?" I looked at his eccentric face whereas his siblings seemed to be serious. "You know that angry boy you saw us helping on the train?"

His uncle looked at his watch. "Who?" With this he proceeded to turn to Meilin, who just stared at him in confusion.

"Meilin's so-called _fiance_."

Meilin choked slightly on her own breathe and the sunglasses looked neutral just as before. The little girl in the red sailor uniform spoke. "Oh, uncle, I think I'm feeling a little sick. Can you take me home, and maybe next year I can go to school?"

"Now Amber, just because he's attending the school does not mean that you can't go too. Besides, you probably won't even be seeing him what with him in...in...in Jason's grade." He choked on the last words. Their uncle looked intently on Skyken. "Is he really, Sky? How do you know?"

"Saw his ring. The same ring Meilin makes Jason carry in his pocket every single day since she came back three months ago from her 'cardcaptor hunt'." He smirked as he watched his family's reaction.

The sunglass boy looked at Meilin with reluctance. "Mei-Mei, do you want to see him?" His tone was slightly deep and I couldn't put it together but it made my entire body tingle. He had that concerned brotherlike look to his face, even though his eyes were covered.

Meilin shook her head quickly. "No, he's probably with Avalon and Madison." The fact that Meilin called me by my first name and Sakura only by her first name told me that she didn't like her or Li more than I did. "Although, I'd prefer it if I saw Madison. She's nicer than him or Avalon..."

"Never mind tha, do you think if I tell him that Meilin has brothers and a little sister, he'll mind?" Skyken still on his smirk, but it quickly vanished once his uncle glared at him with a sterning look.

"_No._ Absolutely not, I forbid you to tell him, Sky. Don't. You. Dare. As though he needs to hate our family even more than he did, especially if he found out Meilin was part of the Tyler family and gave him a fake last name." Everyone was serious and Skyken nodded.

"Alright, keep your hair on."

The whistle sounded for our departure.

"Hurry up!" their uncle said and the boys and girls clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for him to give them hugs and kisses (to the girls). The younger sister began to cry.

"Ah, don't Amber. You can send him tons of letters."

"We'll send you an Amsteure toilet seat!"

"_SKYKEN!"_ All cried out in unison as the train started to move. Their Uncle Rich waved at them with that same stern look from before.

Slumping back into my seat, I could feel the wheels turning in my brain. My friends didn't notice of course, as they were all taking small naps. It was a lot to take in though. Meilin has brothers and a little sister? Though, now that I think about it, I remembered Meilin saying something about wanting to return to her family because they were nice and fun to her. She didn't confide with Sakura and Li since they were too dense to sense any feelings eminating from the tough girl's body. But, why does Li hate the Tyler family? True, I'm not one to say anything, since I don't know them, but it's kind of weird.

Too bad things just got weirder.

* * *

AN: Did any of you ever try chopped liver and pork chops together? Disgusting! My cousin has this weird hobby on cooking weird foods together in the same dish. I like liver and pork chops, but I don't like it when my cousin cooks them. HE'S HORRIBLE!

But, I really hoped you enjoyed yet another chapter! I think it was a little shorter than the last chapter, but the next chapter will be longer.

Now click that review button and review, review, review! :)


End file.
